Twin Celeberties the Remake
by XxIce-ChildxX
Summary: Amu and Kira are twins. Since they were born they have been moving. Now their parents manager wants them to live in Japan. What happens when their parents divorce and Kira goes with their dad? Who's going to sing with Amu? What happens when Kira returns?
1. The Prologue! Remake of XxSingingAgonyxX

Twin Celeberites 

Remake of XxSingingAgonyxX's Story

_Full Summary:_

Amu and Kira are twins. Amu is the girl and Kira is the boy. They look almost exactly alike except Kira has Silver hair and sapphire eyes. He is also taller than her. They have a lot of things in common and sometimes they know what each other is about to say. They have a mother who is a famous magazine editor/model and a father who is a famous wildlife photographer. Both their parents travel around a lot because of their jobs. But when their manager wants them to stop traveling and tells their parents to move to Tokyo, Japan and that they won't have to move anymore. So their parents accept the offer. Amu and Kira become famous singers/actor/actress when they move. But then their parent decide to divorce and they decide to split up to kids. The dad takes Kira and the mom takes Amu. What happens when Amu and Kira gets to star in a movie but Kira has already moved? Who will sing the duet with Amu on her new cd? What happens when their dad dies and Kira comes back to find a very different Amu?

**Character Profiles:**

Amu Hinamori: Appearance: Light Pink Hair that comes to her mid back and Golden Eyes. 5'8" Age: 16

Charas: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Usagi.

Kira Hinamori: Appearance: Silver Hair and Sapphire eyes. 6'5". Age:16

Charas: Izo, Iruka, Ryu, Tatsu.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Blue Hair and Sapphire eyes. 6'5". Age: 17

Chara: Yoru

Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi: Blond Hair that she keeps in two pigtails(Comes to waist) Violet Eyes. 5'8" Age: 16

Charas: El and Il

Rima Mashiro: Mustard Yellow Hair that comes to her waist and brown eyes.

5'4" Age: 16.

Chara: Kusakusa

Nagihiko Fujisake: Purple hair that comes to his waist and brown eyes.

6'0" Age: 16.

Charas: Temari, Rythem.

Kukai Souma: Redish-Brown Hair and Emerald Green Eyes. 6'3" Age:16.

Chara: Daichi.

Yaya Yuiki:Orangeish-Brown Hair kept in two pigtails(Comes to her shoulders) Brown Eyes. 5'4" Age: 14.

Chara: Pepe

Kairi Sanjo: Forest Green Hair and Eyes. 5'7" Age: 15.

Chara: Musashi.

Tadase Hotori: Blond Hair and Ruby Red Eyes. 5'8" Age: 16.

Chara: Kiseki

Miko Higarashi: Black Hair that comes to her Mid Neck and Light Blue Eyes. 5'8" Age: 16.

Charas: Saya and Nami.

Himeko Everheart: Emerald Green Hair that comes to her waist and Emerald Green Eyes. 5'6" Age: 16

Chara: Akahana

**Me: Hello Everyone!**

**Ikuto: Why are you doing this?**

**Me: What?  
Ikuto: Starting this series.**

**Me: No I'm remakeing this series from the original one by XxSingingAgonyxX.**

**Ikuto: Ohh.**

**Me: Anyways disclaimer.**

**Amu: XxIce-ChildxX Doesn't own anything.**

Prologue

(Normal POV)

Amu and Kira Hinamori were born into a rich family. Their mom was a famous magazine editor/model and their father was a famous wildlife photographer. They were a happy family until their parents accused each other of cheating. Everyday there was plates being thrown swears exchanged and threats to leave with the children. Every 2 years they would move from place to place because of their parents jobs. But now let us start with Los Angelus, California when Amu and Kira were 13. This is where Amu's and Kira's parents started to fight.

(Amu's POV)

They were fighting again. My parent were never like this, that is until we moved from Tennessee to California. Right now me and my brother were sitting in my room waiting for my parents to calm down so we could ask to go to our friend Zaura and Matt's house.

"Kira how long do you think they've been argueing?" I asked. My brother just shrugged. "I don't know Amu. I think its been atleast 3 hours since they started." He said. I sighed and got up. "Ran character change." I said. The pink hair chara nodded. My red x-clip changed to a pink heart. I walked over to my balcony and jumped off. I looked up to see that Kira had character changed with Ryu a silver cat chara.

"I'm going to Zaura's right now. Did you lock our door so they can't get in?" I asked. Kira nodded a respone and we ran off our property to our friends house.

(Normal POV)

Two 13-year-olds ran off their property to their friends house not knowing that their father had just walked out of the house and saw them running away from the house. Ryu picked up sound coming from the house and looked back. His blue cat eyes just widened before he turned back to Kira. "Kira-kun your father just saw you and Amu run out from the house." He said. Kira and Amu's eyes widened. They slowed down their run and looked behind them to see their dad standing at the gate with an angry expression on his face. His arms were crossed and his face held no worry or concern for his kids.

Once they were far enough away from their house and close enough to their friends they stopped to catch their breath. "We are so…" Kira started. "Doomed when we get home." Amu finished. They looked at each other and gulped. The finished walking to their friends house.

After about 3 hours of playing at their friends house Amu and Kira decided to walk home. "Bye Zaura, bye Matt!" They said at the same time as they walked away from the house. As their house came into view they saw their parents standing outside. They looked at each other and gulped. "Time to face…" Amu started. "Death by our parents." Kira finished. They both took a deep breath and walked up to their parents.

Their parents looked pissed. "Where have you two been?" Asked their mother Midori. Kira answered. "Zaura and Matt's." He said and walked past them. "Go pack we're moving to Tiverton, Rhode Island." Their father Tsumugu said and walked back into the house. Amu was about to explode when Kira pulled her to her room.

"This is so unfair!" She yelled as she threw her pillow across the room.

"We don't have a chose." Kira said.

From their Amu and Kira move to one other place, Londan, England, before moving and staying in Tokyo, Japan when they were 16.

**Me: There we are the first chapter or the Prologue. **

**Ikuto: I wasn't even in it!  
Me: Ya it's called a prologue for a reason. -_-**

**Amu: Well atleast we got a feeling for what happened to me and Kira when we were kids.**

**Ikuto: -Goes to Emo corner muttering that he wasn't in it-**

**Me&Amu: -Sweatdrop-**

**Amu: R&R For the first chapter! And so Ikuto comes out from the emo corner. **


	2. New Home, New School, New Troubles

Twin celeberties

**Me: Hello!  
Ikuto: Took ya long enough! Am I gonna be in here?**

**Amu: -Please say no! Please say no!—thinking**

**Me: Yep! At the end ^^**

**Ikuto: Yess!**

**Amu: Noooooooo!  
Tadagay: Noooooo!  
Me&Ikuto: Where did you come from?**

**Nagi,Rima,Kukai,Utau,Kairi&Yaya: You left the front door open.**

**Me: -_- … -goes and throws tadagay off cliff- now that that's taken care of. Disclaimer!**

**Ryouko(Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi): XxIce-ChildxX doesn't own Shugo chara or the characters. Except the ones she made. Hmph.**

**Me: Ryouko! –glumps- -closed door-**

Chapter 1: New home, new school, New troubles.

_**Recap:**_

'_**Their parents looked pissed. "Where have you two been?" Asked their mother Midori. Kira answered. "Zaura and Matt's." He said and walked past them. "Go pack we're moving to Tiverton, Rhode Island." Their father Tsumugu said and walked back into the house. Amu was about to explode when Kira pulled her to her room. **_

"_**This is so unfair!" She yelled as she threw her pillow across the room. **_

"_**We don't have a chose." Kira said. **_

_**From their Amu and Kira move to one other place, Londan, England, before moving and staying in Tokyo, Japan when they were 16.'**_

_**End Recap.**_

**~Amu's POV~**

Here we are another home, another life, another chance. Or in my case another year of hiding behind a fake character. I'm Hinamori Amu 16 years old now living in Tokyo Japan. This is the 16th place that I've lived. Ever wonder what it's like living with famous parents? Well I'll tell you what it sucks. My parents are both famous. My mom's a model/magazine editor and my dad's a wildlife photographer. We've moved 16 times since I was born and all because of my parents jobs. Well now we're here to stay in Japan forever. Now my brother, Kira, and I just have to live through another year of school.

"Kira, Amu time to go to school!" Yep that's my mom Midori Hinamori. I sighed and grabbed my black messanger bag. Thank god that our new school didn't have uniforms or a very good dress-code for that fact. I was wearing a white tank top that stopped just under my boobs with a pink sweater covering it that stopped in the same place. My jeans were just a pair of darkblue jeans that hugged my waist with a pair of my high-top nikes and a white and black baseball hat. My bubble-gum hair was up in a poney-tail and pulled through the hat. I walked out of my room to see my twin brother coming out of his room.

"Let me guess. Your gonna be 'cool & spicy' again?" He asked. I just sighed and nodded. He just sighed and walked down stairs to see our mom with our lunches.

"Have a nice day kids." She said with a smile. I wanted to gag at that smile that she had. "Ya whatever." I said grabbed my skateboard, bento and ran out the house. Once my lunch was in my bag I jumped on my board and started to school. Kira grabbed his board and followed after me. We arrived at school in about 20 minutes with all the short cuts we took. When we came through the gates of the grand Seiyo Acadamy we skated straight to the front of the building where I jumped off my board ajusted my cap and walked to the front office. I pushed the door open to the office and walked up to the secretary.

"Konnichiwa." I say to the woman to get her attention. "Yes? Is there something you need? Ohh are you the two new students?" She asked. "Ya. I'm Amu Hinamori and this is my brother Kira." I said pointing to Kira and me. The woman smiles and types something on her computer. "Here are you schedules." She said taking the pages that had printed from the copier and handing them to us. "Thanks." I said as I took mine and walked out of the office.

As I walked down to homeroom I looked over my schedule. **(A/N: Sorry but the classes will be the ones in America cause I don't know any of Japans classes.)**

Hinamori, Amu Sakura Grade 11

_Homeroom: 204 Teacher: Nikaidou, Yuu Counsler: Crest, Eiji_

Block A: Morning Homeroom Block B:Science

_**Block C:Language Arts**_

_**Block D: Math**_

_**Block E: History –Lunch Period—Lunch C**_

_**Block F: Free Period**_

_**Block G: Gym**_

_**Block H: Art**_

_**Block I: Music**_

_**Block J: Afternoon Homeroom**_

I sighed and knocked at the door to my homeroom. A teacher came to the door. "You must be the two new students." He said. Kira nodded. "Stay here until I tell you, ok." This time I nodded and through a piece of gum in my mouth and started to chew it. I could here him rambleing on about things. "Now class we have two new students, please be nice to them. You may come in now." Kira walked in first then I did. "Please introduece yourselves.

Kira went first. "Hey, I'm Kira Hinamori and this is my sister Amu, I love sports and can play the guitar, violin, piano, and sing." He said. I was next. "Yo Hinamori Amu, that's all you need to know." I said and popped another bubble. I heard some people say 'cool & spicy' _'Here we go again.'_ I thought.

"Ok Himamori-san please sit next to Mashiro-san." He said. I gritted my teeth when he said our last name wrong. I saw a girl with mustard yellow hair raise her hand. I walked to her and sat to her left next to the window. Apparently Kira is sitting next to some Souma kid with Redish-brown hair. I sighed and started to stare out the window. Before I knew it homeroom was done and I had to get to my next class which was science. **(A/N: Since I'm to lazy to describe her classes I jump to lunch.)**

So here I was at lunch looking around to see if I could find my brother. When I couldn't see him I just sighed and went to sit by myself under a cherry blossom tree. I started to eat and got bored so I pulled out my pink and black ipod nano and started to listen to _Eternal Blaze _by Nana Mizuki. I didn't notice someone walk up to the tree that I was sitting under until I lost the sunlight that I was using as warmth. I look up from under my hat and saw a blond haired boy with ruby eyes come up to me. I sighed and took my earbuds out.

"What?" I asked with a icy glare. "Who are you?" He asked. I sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk. "Amu Hinamori. And I will ask again what do you want?" I said.

He turned around and called for someone. "Mashiro-san is this the Hinamori-san that you were talking about?" He stepped aside and I saw the same girl that I sat next to during homeroom. The girl looked at me. "Yes Tadase." She said and walked up to me. "What do you want?" I asked. "I just wanted to let you know that your eatting in our spot." She said and sat next to me. "So." I said. "I just wanted you to know that some more people are coming." She said. I rolled my eyes. "You think I care?" I said and leaned back against the tree and put back in my earbuds.

Not even 5 minutes after shorty said that 4 other people showed up. Then after them 2 others showed up. The first group had 1 girl and 3 boys. The girl had short orangish-brown hair in two pigtails and brown eyes. One of the boys had purple hair and brown eyes. Another one was the boy that sat next to Kira during homeroom. The last boy in the first group had forest green hair and eyes. Then after them came two others one boy and one girl. The girl had blond hair in two long pigtails with violet eyes. The boy had darkblue hair and sapphire eyes. I was surprised when I saw Kira with them.

"Kira?" I said. He looked at me and attacked me in a hug. "Amu, how's my little sis been?" He asked. I scoffed. "Hey baka, I'm older then you by 5 minutes." I said hitting him on the head for hugging me. He pouted after I finished hitting him. "Amu that hurt." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said. He stood up. "Amu I want you to meet my friends. This is Kukai Souma, Nagikiho Fujisaki, Kairi Sanjo, Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro, Utau Tsukiyomi." He said pointing to everyone of them. "Yo, I'm this baka's twin sister Amu." I said waving. The one called Ikuto smirked.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I walked into the cafateria and saw Kira standing with my sister and her boyfriend Kukai. I walked over to them. "Hey Utau, Kukai, Kira." I said. They turned to me and smiled. Just then Kira turned around and ran out of the cafateria with Kukai in tow. Me and Utau just looked at each other and sighed. We followed soon after to see him tackle a girl with bubble-gum pink hair and golden eyes.

"Hey baka, I'm older then you by 5 minutes." I heard the girl say. Kira stood up and started intoduce us. _'She isn't that bad looking.'_ I thought and decided to play with her. And ofcourse my smirk appeared.

"Hey _A~mu_." I said. She looked at me and stood up. "That's Hinamori to you." She said pointing at me. "Why I'm already on a first name basis with your brother. Right Kira?" I said. Kira nodded. I smirked and put my arm around her waist. "So why shouldn't I call you _Amu?_" I asked emphisizing her name. "PERVERT!" She screeched throwing my arm off of her and just plain flipping me. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." I said. "Now why would that be?" She asked. I smirked and grabbed her wrists flipping her over so I was ontop of her. "This is why." I said and slammed our lips together.

**Me: Ohhh Ikuto. Amu's gonna kill you.**

**Ikuto: I KISSED AMU! YESSS!**

**Amu: -twitch-**

**Me: Amu you ok?**

**Amu: Why did you make **_**him **_**do that?**

**Me: Cause it's a Amuto story duh.**

**Amu: -runs at the door- I hate you!**

**Me: Ikuto! –throws catnip and Amu-Fetch **

**Ikuto: -cat ears pop out and pounces on amu licking off catnip-**

**Amu: -blush- I-Ikuto get off.**

**Me: Reviewers are loved! **


	3. New Staker and Possible Love

**Me: Hello peoples of the world!**

**Ikuto&Amu: You hyper or something?**

**Me: No…I just told off my dad. **

**Ikuto: Nice.**

**Amu:…you really hate 'em don't you.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Ikuto: Ok then.**

**Me: -takes out bazooka- someone do the disclaimer. –points bazooka around—**

**Ikuto: XxIce-ChildxX doesn't own anything!**

**Me: Ohh if you guys didn't get the lunch thing. There's 3 lunchs A,B,and C. A being first C being last so Amu has last lunch with everyone.**

Chapter 2: New Staker and Possible Love

_**Recap:**_

'"_Hey A~mu." I said. She looked at me and stood up. "That's Hinamori to you." She said pointing at me. "Why I'm already on a first name basis with your brother. Right Kira?" I said. Kira nodded. I smirked and put my arm around her waist. "So why shouldn't I call you Amu?" I asked emphisizing her name. "PERVERT!" She screeched throwing my arm off of her and just plain flipping me. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." I said. "Now why would that be?" She asked. I smirked and grabbed her wrists flipping her over so I was ontop of her. "This is why." I said and slammed our lips together.'_

_**End Recap.**_

**Amu's POV**

So everything was going great in school. No one could see through my façade. I walked down to lunch. Now I'm confused as to how I got in this position. Ikuto on top of me kissing me.

"I-Ikuto you better g-get off before she kills you." Kira said. Ikuto smirked and got off. Kira looked at me and lost all color in his face. He knows what happens to people who are like Ikuto when they meet me. I stood up and walked away.

**~Time Skip~**

So here we are at the end of the day. Now time to go home and face the demons called parents. I walked to Kira's locker and wait for him with my board. Instead of Kira coming Ikuto comes.

"What do you want?" I asked him with a glare. He just smirked and bends down. That's when Usagi had enough. She came out of my bag and scratched Ikuto across the face. She hissed at him and floated near me along with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. "That was a bad move you pulled during lunch Ikuto." I said to him as Kira walked up. "Hey Amu! You ready?" He asked. I nod and walked over to him with Ikuto following me. "What do you want?" I ask again. He shrugged and walked next to Kira who stopped by Ikuto's locker.

"Hey Amu. I'm coming over." Ikuto said. I just turn around and give Kira a concerned look. "Kira we don't know what type of mood mom and dad's in." I whispered to him. "I know but I hope that by having someone come over that they wont flip-out on us." Kira whispered back. "'kay I'll go first." I said and took off on my skateboard to the house.

When I got home I ran up to my room before my mom or dad could see me. I closed the door and let out a large breath that I had been holding. I walk over to my closet and my dresser and take out a green belly shirt that started just above my chest and ended just below my ribcage showing off my tattoo, with a black sweatshirt over it that ended in the same place as my shirt. For pants I wore a pair of baggy black pants with a black studded belt. I also put on a black choker necklace with a cresant moon hanging from the center of it. I ran back down hopeing to get past my parents. When I turned the corner coming down the stairs my parents were standing right there.

"Amu. Where's Kira?" My mother asked coldly. I gulped. "He's coming over with a friend of his." I said. My mother glared at me and proceeded to slap me across the face. I just stood there as my cheek began to sting. "You are allowed to have people over when I say!" She yelled at me when I saw Kira walk through the door. He saw me and closed the door silently. _'Good. We don't want Ikuto to see this.'_ I thought as my mother and father leave the room to go upstairs to their room.

I ran for the front door and pulled it open. "Amu!" Kira said when he saw my swellen cheek. "Kira I'm fine." I said walking up to him and Ikuto. Ikuto pulled me closer to him and turned my face so he could see the swelling. "Get some ice." He said. Kira nodded and ran inside as fast as he could and got out as fast as he could with a thing of ice. He handed it to Ikuto. Ikuto placed the cold ice on my face and held it there. "Just leave it there for about 30 minutes." Ikuto said. I nodded and held the ice to my face. We walked along the back of the house to a staircase that lead up to Kira and I's hallway.

I walked into my room with Kira and Ikuto in tow. I sat down on my butterfly chair, Ikuto sat down on my hot pink leather couch, and Kira jumped on my spinny chair. "Kira I wouldn't do that if I—"

Too late Kira started on a spinning out of control with Kira on it.

"K-Kira. Are you ok?" I asked him when the chair finally stopped spinning after like 10 minutes. "The worlds spinning." Kira said and fell off the chair onto the floor. "Ya well just don't throw-up on my floor." I stated and sat back in my black, pink and red butterfly chair. Kira sat up and looked at me. "Why do you still have that chair if it's broken?" He asked sitting on my bed. I just shrugged. "I don't know. Too lazy to put it out in the trash." Kira just sighed and pushed the broken chair to my door.

"So what's up with your parents? They seem mean." Ikuto said. I had accually forgotten that he was here. "Huh? Ohh that. Well they don't treat us well." I said. "And I heard that they just called an agent for us." Kira said. "Wait they want to make more money off of us?" I asked a little shocked. "Apparently." Kira anwsered. "I hate them."

**~Time Skip~**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I stayed at Kira and Amu's house till about 7 at night. "Well I guess I should get home." I said and got up. Kira walked me out of the house avoiding his parents at all costs. As we walked to the gates where his parents wouldn't be able to see us I asked. "Hey Kira. Do your parents usually hit Amu?" I asked. Kira looked down with sad eyes. "Yea, she takes all the blame on everything and yet she doesn't show any pain when it comes to things like this." He said.

'_She's so brave to do that.'_ I thought as I walked away from their home and to my own.

**~Amu's POV~**

So Ikuto left and now I'm sitting in my room all alone. Some one slammed my door open. I already knew who it was. My parents came in and looked at me. "Get your ass downstairs now." My mom said. I sighed and left the room. I walked downstairs and saw Kei sitting down on the couch. I sat next to him.

My parents walked into the room shortly after me with a woman in her mid 30's. "Amu, Kira this is Kyoko Souh. She will be your manager." My mother said and left the room with my father.

"Hello." The woman named Kyoko said. "I'm sure your parents didn't tell you but they have made you work for the company Easter as Singers/Actors/Actresses." She explained. "Ok so you're our manager." I said in a bored tone. "Yes and I can understand if you don't want to do this. I know I wouldn't want to be forced into something like this." She said. I sighed. "We'll do it." "You will?" She asked. "Yea now can we go to bed?" She smiled. "Yes of course I'll see you tomorrow at the Easter building at 4:30 I'm on floor 29 room 7." She said and left.

Kira and I walked into our rooms and went to bed.

**~Amu's Dream~**

'_Amu. Amu come to me.' _

'_Who's there?'_

'_You should know me. Well I'll give you a hint. I kissed you today.' _

'_Ikuto?'_

'_Yea.'_

'_Why would I go to you?'_

'_Because I need you.'_

'_No you don't.'_

'_Yes. I want to protect you from your parents.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I like you.'_

**Me: How'd you like it?**

**Ikuto: …I confessed to her in a dream?**

**Amu:… **

**Me: Amu…amu?**

**Ikuto: You broke her.**

**Me: -picks up amu and gives her to Ikuto— Here do what you want with her.**

**Ikuto: -takes amu to a room alone—**

**Me: Review please!**


End file.
